


La corda.

by Moonyta



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fantasy, Feelings, Historical, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Sex, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta
Summary: Al morir, Bruce Wayne dejó una carta y una llave de plata en manos de su hijo. Ahora, el capitán Damian Wayne debe volver a casa, al antiguo poblado de Gotham y  enfrentar los secretos que escondía su padre.





	1. El regreso a casa

Las ruedas de madera traqueteaban sobre la tierra blanda y fangosa, el poblado de Gotham  estaba situado en una colina  de difícil acceso, rodeado de bosques frondosos y caminos escarpados. Se lo habían advertido antes de  emprender  el viaje, pero nadie le había dicho ni una cosa que fuera nueva para él, conocía los ríos del lugar donde había nacido,  las cuevas y los despeñaderos  de piedras afiladas y resbaladizas, estaba acostumbrado a la niebla matutina y a los días sin sol, a las ráfagas de aire frío y a las lluvias constantes,  Gotham era parte de él, de la misma forma en que el veneno es parte de una serpiente, puede matar a otros, pero  fortalece a su dueño.

 

El carruaje  se tambaleó de forma violenta, el relincho dolorido de un caballo acompañó el estruendo de una rueda al partirse.

 

— ¿Señor Wayne, se encuentra bien? —El cochero abrió la puerta de madera y  asomó la cabeza al interior del carro. Suspiró con alivio al ver que su pasajero estaba intacto— Debimos esperar  un clima más benévolo.

 

—Gotham nunca es benévolo  señor Olsen.

 

El capitán Damián Wayne  se ajustó la capa negra del ejército real, a pesar de que la lluvia  dificultaba la visión, en su cuello brillaban dos botones de plata que mantenían la prenda en su lugar. Sus botas  de caña alta se  hundieron cinco centímetros en el lodo cuando bajó del carruaje.  
  


— Perdimos una rueda y un caballo, señor—El cochero  se limpió el agua de los parpados, las ráfagas de aire aullaban entre las ramas de los árboles que custodiaban el camino. El sol pálido se estaba ocultando y la luz escaseaba. — Será imposible recorrer  el último tramo esta noche. Olsen estaba nervioso, la gente decía que los bosques de Gotham estaban repletos de lobos, brujas y  búhos  enormes de ojos rapaces que comían carne de hombre. — Hay que matar al caballo antes de que atraiga a las bestias.

 

El capitán se había acercado al   animal que bufaba y trataba de levantarse del lodo. Sus ojos grandes y asustados miraron con mucha atención  a Damián  que se arrodilló a su lado  y le acarició la grupa con sus manos enguantadas. Se había quebrado una pata y no había forma de ayudarlo, dejarlo  vivo  para los lobos sería una crueldad.

 

El soldado se hizo cargo  de aquella lamentable situación, el clima húmedo  le impedía usar su fúsil  con llave de chispa, así que había tenido que recurrir a un cuchillo de acero. Olsen se estremeció cuando vio la sangre del caballo en la cara  del joven Wayne. El color rojo hacía resaltar sus fríos ojos verdes.

 

La  lluvia arreció,   desengancharon al caballo que quedaba vivo  y lo cargaron con el equipaje  que era indispensable. Lo demás, tendrían que abandonarlo y volver al día siguiente para recuperarlo.

 

— Malditos caminos —El cochero se estremeció, el frío comenzaba a calarle debajo de la ropa, miró con receló  la pendiente  lodosa que tendrían que subir, aún en la oscuridad se adivinaba que el sendero  era difícil de recorrer. Con un gemido de derrota se acercó al corcel dispuesto a montarlo, pero el capitán le dio un empujón para apartarlo  del animal.

 

—No vamos a montarlo,  con el peso  de ambos podría lastimarse y no me apetece matar otro caballo  hoy. Caminaremos y lo guiaremos.

 

La montura obedeció  cuando Damián lo sujetó de las riendas y le dio un tirón para hacerlo avanzar. Olsen consideró por un instante, darse la vuelta y andar hasta la última taberna de paso que habían  visto por el camino, pero el aullido de un lobo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

 

-:-

 

 

El fuego de la chimenea se agitó cuando los viajeros empujaron la puerta  y  entraron junto con el viento y la lluvia. El posadero  miró sorprendido a los recién llegados, no mucha gente llegaba a Gotham y quienes lo hacían procuraban que fuera una visita rápida sin permanecer más de un par de días, además, tampoco solían llegar de noche.

 

— ¡Que clima infernal tienen aquí! — Olsen golpeó el suelo de madera con sus botas para sacudirlas de barro. Estaba agotado y hambriento. Lanzó una mirada al  capitán Wayne, el maldito parecía inmune  a todas las inclemencias del clima. Estaba tan empapado como él y habían caminado por el mismo terreno hostil, pero el sujeto  lucía como si acabara de dar un paseo en una agradable tarde de lluvia y no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

 

—Necesitamos dos habitaciones y algo para comer — Damián se acercó al posadero y le entregó un par de monedas, suficiente para cubrir el costo de sus demandas, pero el dueño del hogar  lo miró de forma larga y curiosa sin tocar  el dinero.

— Su cara me resulta familiar, soldado.

 

—Capitán —Corrigió Olsen  sacudiéndose la ropa— Es el Capitán Wayne.

 

— ¡¿El hijo del loco Wayne?!  — El tabernero se cubrió la boca demasiado tarde— Quiero decir… el hijo de Bruce Wayne, pobre hombre, qué en paz descanse — Tosió incómodo y se apresuró a tomar las monedas— Fue una pena lo que le pasó — Intentó continuar con la conversación pero los ojos de Damian eran como dos espadas y podía sentir el filo sobre su  garganta— Será mejor que les muestre sus habitaciones, enviaré a un muchacho   con comida para ustedes.

 

 

Todos en el pueblo conocían la  historia de Bruce “el loco” Wayne.  El  hombre había sido siempre un excéntrico solitario,   había pasado toda su vida en  la vieja mansión de la colina,  nadie sabía lo que hacía  durante todo el día   dentro de aquel caserón oscuro y antiguo, no recibía visitas, no tenía amigos y  varias veces lo habían acusado de hechicería y vampirismo. Nunca habían sido capaces de comprobar  que Bruce Wayne fuera  algo más que un hombre y cuando, una mañana, lo encontraron muerto en su jardín, se acabaron las sospechas y comenzó la falsa piedad.

 

_“Pobre hombre, morir tan joven. Tenía cuarenta y cinco ¿no?”_

_“Nunca asistía  a  misa, pero dicen que pagó  por las reparaciones de la capilla. Era un santo”_

 

Santo, demonio, loco, Damián estaba harto de escuchar a las personas hablar sobre su padre, como si alguno de ellos realmente lamentara su muerte.  Ninguno lo había conocido lo suficiente, ni siquiera él.

 

Su capa estaba colgada cerca de un caldero de hierro llenó de brazas ardientes que calentaban la habitación.  Se había quitado las botas y  estaba sentado en la cama, se pasó  la mano por el cabello y luego la metió dentro de su chaleco y sacó   un papel que tenía el desgaste de haber sido leído docenas de veces.  Damián lo extendió  y le dolió el pecho al ver la bella caligrafía de su padre.

_“Al Capitán Damián Wayne_

_Segundo regimiento del ejército  de su majestad._

_Hijo:_

_Cuando leas esta  misiva, habré  muerto. He dejado una serie de  instrucciones en manos del sacerdote Todd, espero que a tu regreso, todas ellas hayan sido cumplidas.  No deseo un mausoleo ni adornos en mi tumba,  no hacen falta oraciones ni flores, pero es de estricta importancia para mí, que se respete mi deseo de ser sepultado con la puesta del sol. También he  pagado por el sitio exacto donde quiero que mis huesos descansen._

_No tienes que preocuparte por los fastidiosos detalles._

_La casa es tuya, junto con todo lo que hay dentro de ella. Lo que ha quedado de mi fortuna, después de una vida buena y plena, pasa a tus manos, dispón de  ella cómo te sea conveniente. Sin embargo, tengo una misión para ti…”_

 

Damian chasqueó la lengua, era justo en esa parte de la carta donde las cosas se tornaban extrañas.

 

_“…Si los emisarios han sido eficientes, recibirás está carta junto con una caja de madera, al abrirla encontrarás una llave. Debes viajar a Gotham y  encontrar su lugar. Cuando gires la llave, lo comprenderás todo”_

— ¿Comprender qué?

 

_“Cuando llegues a Gotham,  el señor Clark Kent te hará entrega de las llaves de la mansión,  es un viejo amigo de confianza…”_

 

A partir de aquel momento, la carta se  reducía a un montón de instrucciones para hacerse con los derechos legales sobre la propiedad, el capitán dobló de nuevo la hoja y la dejó a un lado sobre la cama, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana. La lluvia seguía azotando todo de  manera despiadada y el viento aullaba, pero la mirada  de aquellos ojos verdes se perdía más allá de aquella noche de tormenta, dentro de algo más oscuro… más fatídico.

 

La muerte de su padre  no tenía ninguna lógica, había sido un hombre fuerte y saludable, le conocía pocos vicios y ninguno lo suficientemente nocivo como para costarle la vida. Vivía aislado por decisión propia y dedicaba su tiempo y su fortuna a la adquisición del saber.  Por eso, al recibir la noticia,  Damian se había sentido sacudido,  su padre se había ido y no se lo había llevado ninguna enfermedad. ¿Entonces qué había provocado su muerte?

 

Durante los días de viaje a Gotham, su mente se había saturado de teorías y escenarios, se negaba a aceptar  aquella partida repentina, pero conforme el camino se tornaba gris y los verdes campos se transformaban en bosques, Damian se fue llenando de un sentimiento mísero y pesado: Resignación.

 

La guerra le había enseñado que no siempre se necesitan grandes motivos para morir, la gente moría todo el tiempo, todos los días, y encontrar una explicación no iba a traer a su padre de vuelta. Así que, entonces, tenía que enfocarse en  su  misión, la llave.

 

Un relámpago lo hizo consciente de su reflejo frente a la ventana, levantó la mano y tocó su propia garganta, tenía los dedos helados. Apartando el lino blanco de su camisa, repasó la línea de su clavícula derecha  hasta sentir  los delgados y pequeños eslabones  de una cadena, tiró de ella   y sintió el metal de la llave escalando por la piel de su pecho hasta salir de entre sus ropas y quedar a la vista.  Era una pieza de plata, estaba pulida desde el pequeño mango hasta la punta dentada, tenía relieves arabescos entre los que se adivinaban dos alas extendidas. Conocía cada forma de memoria, las había estudiado con cuidadoso detalle buscando algún mensaje, sin embargo la llave no escondía ningún secreto y por lo que Damián había deducido  podría pertenecer a cualquier tipo de cerradura, una puerta, un cofre, un secreter…

 

Cansado, se dejó caer en la cama, su dedo pulgar  acariciaba de forma constante la plata fría, calentándola bajo su toque.

 

— ¿Qué escondías, Padre?

 

El mozo de la posada llamó a la puerta y Damian lo hizo pasar. El niño le dedicó una mirada de asombró a su capa militar y luego de dejar la comida se retiró tan silencioso como había entrado.

 

Al menos esperaba tener una buena comida antes de dormir.

 

El pan estaba duro y la sopa sabía  a serrín.


	2. La llave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cerradura tras otra.

El sol no había encontrado la manera de colarse entre las nubes, pero al menos había dejado de llover.

 

Damian dejó la posada aquella mañana, era temprano pero la gente de Gotham ya  estaba en medio de sus actividades, iban y venían por las calles en dirección a la plaza, algunos le dedicaban una mirada curiosa, otros lo ignoraban como si no fuera más que una sombra, una mujer se levantó la falda para él y lo invitó con una sonrisa a seguirla al interior de un callejón, pero el capitán no le dedicó ni una sola mirada.

 

Tenía que hacer una visita al  herrero antes de ir a la casa de su padre.

 

Conforme se acercaba a la plaza, las calles y callejones iban tomando algo más de dignidad, el piso  de tierra fangosa de pronto tenía adoquines y las casas  ganaban más espacio unas de otras  dejando atrás las zonas más pobres, componiendo un panorama pintoresco con sus pequeños jardines donde  algunas mujeres golpeaban con una vara de madera, las sabanas recién lavadas.  Al centro de la plaza había una fuente   vieja de piedra caliza, rebosaba agua de lluvia  y unos niños  se divertían tocando  el moho verde de sus paredes. Él, trató de recordar si alguna vez su  padre le había permitido meter las manos en aquella fuente.

 

No, nunca. Con los años, pocas cosas habían cambiado en  Gotham, en esencia, el poblado seguía igual, pero Damian ya no sentía que aquel fuera su hogar.

 

La herrería estaba sobre una de las calles laterales de la plaza,  aun entre  el ruido del mercado, era perceptible el sonido de la fragua y del martillo contra el yunque.

 

— Buen día.

 

La voz del capitán, inquietó a un caballo alazán que estaba atado a un poste de madera para ser herrado. Un hombre joven de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, atendió  a su saludo con un gruñido y un movimiento de cabeza.

 

— ¿Es usted el herrero?

 

El hombre levantó ambas cejas  obviando la respuesta. Estaba solo en la herrería, sostenía un  martillo en la mano y usaba un delantal de cuero con quemaduras y suciedad en él.  Damian apretó los labios sintiéndose un poco idiota.

 

— Soy el capitán Damian Wayne.

 

— Soy Conner, el herrero.

 

Estrecharon las manos con un apretón innecesariamente fuerte, midiéndose uno con otro. Damian era alto y pocas veces conocía personas más altas que él, pero Conner, el  herrero, era una de esas  personas. Tenía un semblante serio y parecía muy honesto, sus  brazos brillaban a causa del  sudor y sus ojos azules sostuvieron su mirada durante un buen rato antes de  retomar el asunto que lo había llevado ahí.

 

—Necesito sus servicios. Anoche, mi carro perdió una rueda en el sendero  de entrada, poco después del  rio rojo. Mi cochero está en la posada de Bane, su nombre es Olsen…

 

— ¿El viejo Olsen? —El rostro del herrero  al fin se animó con una sonrisa— Cuando partió  al puerto le dije que su rueda necesitaba remaches nuevos, pero no me escuchó. —Conner comenzó a moverse por la herrería obligando a Damian a ir detrás de él para mantener la conversación. —Lamento lo de la muerte de su padre.

 

Aquello  descolocó un poco al capitán que no esperaba escuchar otro pésame, aunque claro, tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse. La muerte de Bruce Wayne era el más reciente y novedoso suceso del pueblo, aderezado por el retorno del hijo prodigo que llevaba años viviendo en la ciudad, lejos de su tierra natal.

 

— Gracias —Damian procuró no darle más espació al herrero para comenzar un interrogatorio— Entonces, ¿puedo contar con  la rueda nueva?

 

— No — Conner soltó su martillo, tenía una tendencia natural  a plantar los pies con firmeza en la tierra y todo lo que decía parecía una imposición.

El capitán Wayne frunció las cejas a la espera de una explicación.

 

— Hacer una rueda nueva toma tiempo, además necesito  las medidas del eje del carro y el hierro no se trabaja de la noche a la mañana. Lo que puedo ofrecerle es una rueda vieja que tengo por ahí, la llevaré con el viejo Olsen y  trataré de hacerla funcionar, pero si el eje no ajusta, tendrá que esperar un par de días por la rueda nueva.

 

Bien, todo aquello sonaba lógico. Damian lo consideró aceptable.

 

— Entonces, hágame el favor de decirle a Olsen que no se olvide de traer  el resto del equipaje. Anoche tuvimos que abandonar  algunas cosas.

 

— Quizá ya no  se encuentren ahí, esto es Gotham — Conner sonrió como si estuviera hablando con un forastero.

 

Aquello molestó al capitán, él no era ningún turista, había crecido entre aquellos bosques llenos de terrores y lo primero que Gotham le había enseñado era a desconfiar, eso lo había mantenido vivo más veces de las que podía contar.

 

 

—Buen día caballeros, ¿puedo ofrecerles un ramo de flores para alegrar su día?

 

La voz juvenil y agradable de un muchacho, cortó  el hilo de la conversación y se metió entre ambos con una canasta cargada de flores.

 

— ¡Tim! — El herrero pronunció aquel nombre como si  Dios  mismo hubiera descendido frente a él— ¡Bu-buenos días! —Tartamudeó  su errático saludo y  se frotó las manos  de manera ansiosa como si no supiera que hacer con ellas.

 

A Damián todo aquello le pareció de lo más extraño. Un momento atrás, Conner era el sujeto más estoico y duro que  hubiera visto y al siguiente, se convertía en un pobre diablo inseguro ante la simple e insignificante presencia de un  vendedor de flores.

 

— Caballero,  ¿desea algunas flores? — Tim, como lo había llamado el herrero,  mostró el contenido de su canasta frente a los ojos de Damian.

 

El muchacho tenía encanto, una sonrisa bonita y unos ojos muy inteligentes, sabía moverse alrededor de los hombres, su mayor habilidad era conseguir que alguien pagara por flores que después le obsequiaban y el volvía a vender. Se ganaba la vida de forma  honrada, con un poco de coqueteo y mucha diversión, sin embargo,  la mirada verde del capitán Wayne le dejó saber de inmediato, que aquel hombre no pensaba comprarle ni una sola flor.

 

— Yo… — Conner se aclaró la garganta para  hacerse notar— Yo quiero… ese pequeño ramo de camelias —Señaló   un atado de florecillas pálidas.

 

Tim sonrió y de inmediato lo sacó de la canasta y se lo dio.

 

El herrero  desató una pequeña talega de monedas de su cinturón, sacó una de plata  y la puso en las manos del florista.

 

Damian rodó los ojos, ¿quién pagaba  con plata por un ramo de camelias?

 

— No puedo aceptar tanto —Tim fingió estar en apuros— Tampoco tengo cambio.

 

— Quédatela — La voz de Conner había recuperado algo de temple. Con un gesto cuidadoso cerró la mano de Tim sobre la moneda.

 

Damián ahogó un sonido de frustración, no tenía tiempo para aquella novela romántica. Además, comenzaba a sentir nauseas.

 

— ¿Puedo contar con sus servicios si o no? —Presionó al herrero.

 

Conner gruñó en respuesta por su interrupción, pero era obvio que si gastaba monedas de plata en ramitos de flores, no podía negarse a tomar un trabajo. 

 

— Cuente con la rueda.

 

— Gracias —El capitán suspiró agradecido por poder terminar con aquel asunto. Se marchó de la herrería dejando  detrás la romántica e incómoda escena.

 

 

Pasó por  los puestos del mercado para conseguir unos trozos de carne seca, dos hogazas de pan y media rueda de queso. Cada uno de los comerciantes intentó atraparlo en una conversación llena de chismes  y cada uno chocó con su insoldable silencio y su mirada fría. A esa gente no le importaba realmente lo que ocurría con sus vecinos, todo lo que deseaban era escarbar en los secretos de otros para ventilarlos al resto de sus clientes.

 

Ante los ojos de Damian, todos eran maliciosos.

 

 

-:-

 

Al mirarla desde la distancia, su corazón  fue presa de un palpitar acelerado.

 

Habia crecido en aquella casa, había dado sus primeros pasos en aquel gran jardín que rodeaba  la vieja mansión y se fundía con el bosque.  La señorial casa de la familia Wayne dominaba  medio acre de tierras, algunas servían para el cultivo y otras  simplemente estaban llenas de maleza. La construcción tenía al menos cien años en pie, sus cimientos eran firmes y su padre había cuidado de darle un buen mantenimiento a la mansión, sin embargo, la fachada necesitaba  algo de trabajo. Damian alzó la cabeza para mirar  las ventanas del ático, el cielo seguía nublado y se podía adivinar que aquella noche volvería a llover.

 

— ¿Capitán Damián Wayne? —Un hombre vestido de negro desde los pies hasta la cabeza, se acercaba andando por el camino de piedra que llegaba desde la parte trasera de la casa.  Al completar su recorrido,  clavó la mirada con mucha intensidad en el rostro del joven militar— Por todos los santos, eres tan parecido a él…

 

Damian cambió el peso de su cuerpo, de una pierna a la otra  y chasqueó la lengua.   
  


— Presumo que usted es el señor Kent.

 

— Clark Kent,  es un placer conocerlo capitán. Su padre y yo…

 

— ¿Tiene las llaves de la casa? — Lo interrumpió, no quería escuchar  historias sentimentales  o tener que fingir reírse de una anécdota supuestamente divertida.

 

Sus maneras poco amables y contundentes, no parecieron  desconcertar o incomodar al hombre de negro, por el contrario, Clark Kent sonrió y sus ojos se inundaron de añoranza.

 

— Bruce me habló mucho sobre ti. Éramos buenos amigos — El señor Kent le entregó un aro  grueso de metal  lleno de llaves— Él siempre estuvo profundamente orgulloso de…

 

— Gracias por traer las llaves señor Kent, conozco la casa, no necesito nada más. Mi estancia en Gotham será breve, no tiene que venir a visitarme de nuevo. Que tenga un buen día.

 

Damian   caminó hasta la entrada de la mansión, metió la llave correspondiente en la vieja cerradura de hierro y entró, cerrando la puerta con firmeza detrás de él.

 

¿Pero qué pasaba con toda la gente del pueblo?  ¿De pronto todos tenían un interés profundo en  su bienestar y en el buen descanso del alma de su padre? 

 

¿Por qué asumían todos que  podían ser mensajeros del difunto?

 

Si su padre nunca le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, sin duda, no quería escucharlo de un extraño.

 

Se quedó un par de minutos recargando la nuca contra la madera del portón, luego,  fue hasta uno de los ventanales de la estancia y echo una mirada precavida  al exterior. Clark Kent le sonrió, levantando una mano para despedirse y Damian corrió la cortina enérgicamente.

 

Al estar completamente solo, dentro de aquella casa, estuvo a punto de ceder ante el absurdo sentimiento del reencuentro. Pero su mente analítica le hizo recordar el motivo de su estadía. Dejó los víveres que había comprado sobre un sofá  y   sacó la llave que llevaba colgando en el pecho.

 

La  misteriosa llave de plata.

 

Recorrió la casa de principio a fin, una puerta detrás de otra,  cerraduras grandes y pequeñas, vitrinas,  alacenas, baúles, cajones,  roperos, probó en todos los lugares visibles y ocultos hasta llegar a la habitación de su padre.

 

La puerta de la entrada  estaba abierta, como si alguien la hubiera dejado así para él, quizá había sido el señor Kent. La habitación era espaciosa y estaba orientada hacia el oeste, justo hacía las montañas detrás de las que cada tarde caía el sol, había libros por todos lados, abiertos, cerrados o marcados en alguna página. La cama estaba hecha, Damian se acercó y sin pensarlo mucho se acostó en ella. Las almohadas  tenían un aroma agradable, limpio y fresco. A eso olía su padre, una combinación de menta y jabón, enterró la cara entre las almohadas y aspiró de forma profunda quedándose un instante ahí, con los ojos cerrados  y el corazón embargado  de amor fraternal.

 

Bruce Wayne nunca había sido un padre amoroso, sin embargo había dedicado cada día de su vida a hacer de él un hombre de bien. Lo había educado con paciencia  y una justa exigencia,  había cuidado de él en la enfermedad,  y había festejado a su lado sus pequeños triunfos, como la primera vez que había sido capaz de sostener el arco de cacería por sí mismo  o cuando había resuelto el misterio de la trama de un libro  antes de llegar al final.

 

Cuando al crecer, Damian había manifestado su deseo de unirse al ejercito real, Bruce le había dado su apoyo aunque nunca había estado de acuerdo con su  decisión. Y ahora estaba ahí, de vuelta, tratando de  desentrañar un misterio que quizá no existía y todo lo que tenía para hacerlo, era  aquella  llave de plata.

 

_“Cuando gires la llave, lo comprenderás todo”_

Las palabras  de la carta de Bruce, aparecieron con claridad bajo sus parpados cerrados, aquello lo alentó a ponerse en pie y continuar con la búsqueda.

 

Había pocos lugares en la habitación donde una llave pudiera entrar, cada vez que la llave fallaba o que simplemente era rechazada, la desesperación crecía dentro de él.  Probó en todas las puertas del enorme armario, en los cajones al lado de la cama, en los mueblecillos del baño y al final se dejó caer sobre la alfombra a un costado de la cama.  Sus dedos dolían  por tratar de girar la llave a la fuerza más de una vez. Estaba cansado y fastidiado por los múltiples fracasos, descansó la cabeza hacía   un lado y entonces lo vio.

 

Un enorme  baúl con elegante pintura dorada en los bordes y las esquinas. Un presentimiento se adueñó de él, se puso de rodillas y metió medio cuerpo bajo la cama para  jalar aquel baúl hacía afuera, era pesado y  parecía muy bien conservado, tenía la altura exacta  para pasar rozando por debajo de la cama, casi se atrapó los dedos en sus ansias por sacarlo y cuando lo logró, el corazón se le detuvo en el pecho al ver que la cerradura era de plata.   
  
  
Se detuvo un instante, su estómago estaba revuelto. Se sentía expectante, había viajado hasta Gotham para aquello, abrir aquel baúl iba a cambiarle la vida, lo sabía.

 

Metió la llave en la cerradura,  respiró de forma profunda y  giró la llave.

 

Y nada pasó.

 

—…Imposible… ¡el cerrojo también es de plata y la llave  entró!  —Damian trató una y otra vez de hacer que la llave abriera el baúl, la giró a la izquierda y a la derecha hasta donde era posible, la agitó arriba y abajo, la sacó y la volvió a meter y el baúl continuó cerrado— ¡MALDITA SEA! —Furioso, se puso en pie,  pateó la cerradura con el talón de su bota una y otra vez, descargando ahí la frustración acumulada, sus cabellos oscuros se agitaron al ritmo de su violencia y le cayeron sobre los ojos verdes  de mirada rabiosa.

 

Fue hasta la chimenea, tomó un atizador de hierro y volvió frente al baúl, el silencio de la habitación corrió a esconderse del salvaje estruendo que creaba la palanca de hierro al chocar una y otra vez contra la cerradura de plata que terminó por  romperse.  El pecho del  Damian subía y bajaba  de forma acelerada, su respiración era irregular y jadeante, con sus dedos desnudos terminó de retirar la cerradura rota y abrió el baúl  de par en par. Casi tuvo un ataque de histeria…  el baúl estaba lleno de libros. Rebuscó entre ellos, los sacó uno a uno y no encontró nada.

Cuando llegó de nuevo la puesta del sol, ya se había dado por vencido. Estaba sobre la cama de su padre, abrazado a una almohada tratando de ignorar el hambre,  también le dolía la cabeza.

 

Arrastró sus pies por los pasillos en actitud derrotada y bajó a la estancia, tomó su olvida bolsa de los víveres y fue a la cocina,  cortó un trozo de pan y de queso  y se los comió junto a una tira  de carne seca, cuando terminó, sintió sed.  El cántaro de metal estaba seco, y de cualquier forma, prefería un poco de vino.

 

Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. La carta de su padre y la maldita llave lo obsesionaban. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que descubrir? ¿Dónde?

 

Había releído tantas veces las palabras de Bruce, que las conocía de memoria y no lograba encontrar nada más que lo obvio.

 

Encendió una lámpara de aceite, tomó su capa de la entrada  y salió de la casa en dirección a la vieja cava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy contenta por la buena aceptación que ha tenido mi relato. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus kudos. 
> 
> Hello! I dunno why the people who speak english, read my history in spanish ;_; Sorry for the troubles and thanks so much for try to understand this. Im so embarrassed about my english ""v""


	3. La cerradura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

En vida, Bruce Wayne había sido un hombre de gustos complicados, era difícil satisfacer sus exigencias, Damian lo sabía mejor que nadie. 

La cava de la familia Wayne era antigua, había sido un tesoro personal para su abuelo Thomas Wayne y después, su padre, Bruce Wayne, se había dedicado a hacer crecer la colección de vinos que mandaba a traer desde lejanos rincones del mundo. La construcción subterránea tenía su entrada cerca de las cocinas, para que los criados pudieran accesar a ella con facilidad en las antiguas y esplendidas noches de bailes en la gran mansión. 

La llama de la lámpara de aceite se mantenía protegida de la lluvia por un cristal delgado, pero, a pesar de ello, el viento lograba colarse por los orificios de respiración para el fuego y hacía la luz menguar. El ulular de un búho llamó la atención del capitán que no podía ver demasiado entre la lluvia y la oscuridad, el ave era enorme, blanca, y estaba parada sobre el techo bajo de la cava, no parecía molesta por la lluvia y a Damian no le importaba su presencia, corrió hasta alcanzar la puerta y buscó entre el manojo de llaves de hierro hasta encontrar la adecuada para entrar. 

Lo golpeó un aroma fuerte a humedad, la luz que llevaba amenazó con extinguirse pero al final se mantuvo y la usó para alumbrar el camino. Directamente desde la puerta de entrada, había una serie de escalones en descenso, conforme más bajaba, más se enfriaba el aire, la cava debía tener una temperatura de diez o trece grados, ahí debajo, la oscuridad era absoluta y solo retrocedía ante la tenue luz de su lámpara, buscó en los alrededor hasta encontrar un candelabro de mano con cuatro velas medio consumidas, con cuidado retiró una de la base de cobre, la encendió con la llama de su lámpara y la usó para prender el resto. Con aquellas dos fuentes de iluminación, el lugar cobraba algo más de claridad. 

Sus pasos resonaban mientras recorría los pasillos llenos de botellas de vino que reposaban acostadas en sus espacios de madera. En el pasado algunos esclavos dormían en la cava con el único propósito de girar las botellas cada determinado tiempo para mantener la buena cosecha del sabor, por tal motivo, al fondo del lugar se podía apreciar un catre abandonado y una mesa en compañía de una solitaria silla. 

Nunca había sido un bebedor empedernido, pero en muchas ocasiones era más seguro beber vino que arriesgarse con el agua insalubre de algún pozo y aquella noche, en especial, tenía ganas de emborracharse. Quizá eso lo ayudaría a ahuyentar el fantasma de su padre.   
Pasó algunos minutos leyendo etiquetas con ayuda de las velas. Vinos rojos, blancos y ambarinos esperaban por ser descorchados. En aquel momento no lograba recordar cuál era su favorito, en el ejército solía contentarse con cerveza amarga. El destelló azul de una botella llamó su atención, la etiqueta era de color plata y la tinta negra de las letras resultaba ilegible, además, todas las botellas descansaban con la boca hacia adentro y el fondo al frente, pero aquella en especial, tenía la postura invertida, la tomó por el cuello y al jalarla para sacarla de su lugar, una serie de sonidos inundaron la cava. 

El arrastre de una placa de piedra sobre otra, disparó el sentido de alarma dentro de Damian, el mueble de donde había sacado la botella se deslizó por sí mismo hacía atrás de forma lenta, levantando polvo, en algún lugar detrás de las paredes o debajo del piso, grandes engranes se pusieron en marcha para activar un mecanismo metálico que chirriaba como el lento bostezo de un gigante que despierta tras una siesta milenaria. 

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! 

Con el cuerpo en tensión a causa del repentino estado de alerta, esperó hasta que aquel mueble se replegó por completo, luego, miró hacia abajo: 

En el espacio que había quedado desocupado, se adivinaba una portezuela, grande y alargada, resaltaba en ella un símbolo azul, del mismo color que la botella, dos argollas de hierro bruto estaban incrustadas en la portezuela con la intención de servir para levantarla. Damian rodeó el descubrimiento, se arrodilló cerca de las argollas y dejando el candelabro en el suelo, tomó ambas piezas de hierro y haló de ellas. Los goznes chirriaron, estaban oxidados y fue necesario usar más fuerza para abrir por completo aquella puerta en el suelo. Cuando alumbró lo que había ahí, su respiración se tornó superficial y sus pupilas se dilataron ante el asombro. 

Estaba estupefacto. 

Un lienzo de algodón fungía a modo de mortaja sobre un cuerpo que descansaba en aquel espacio de madera, era como si alguien hubiera construido una caja subterránea y hubiera metido ahí aquel cadáver… ¿era su padre un asesino? Damián jadeó, el lienzo de algodón no abrazaba el cuerpo, sino que, lo cubría de forma suave como quién pone un trozo de tela para cubrir una obra de arte o un espejo. Con manos temblorosas pero lleno de determinación, descorrió el lienzo, dispuesto a encontrarse de frente con la cara putrefacta de la muerte. 

El cuerpo tenía el cabello negro, era un muchacho pálido, y estaba tan perfectamente conservado, que parecía dormido. Sus largas pestañas arrojaban una romántica sombra sobre sus pómulos yertos y sin color, pero su boca, guardaba el matiz rosado del capullo de una flor. El capitán resopló intentando que el aire que respiraba llenará sus pulmones que parecían negarse a trabajar.   
Ese muchacho no podía llevar demasiado tiempo muerto, era más o menos de su edad, veintitrés años, quizá menos, quizá más. 

Cuando el lienzo de algodón fue retirado por completo, se alzó una pequeña capa de polvo, Damian tosió y tomó el candelabro para acercarlo más y retirar las sombras que aún le ocultaban los detalles del cadáver. 

La lámpara se le escurrió de las manos ante el asombro que creció en él por lo que veía. El cuerpo tenía el pecho y los brazos desnudos y ahí, entre los pectorales lisos y sin vello, incrustada en la piel, relucía de forma diabólica, una pequeña y artesanal cerradura de plata. 

Se puso en pie, presa de una confusión terrible, vagó de forma errática mirando alrededor, sintiéndose acechado entre las sombras de la cava, el aire se enrareció, la boca se le había secado. 

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?, ¿Lo que estaba viendo era real? 

Tembloroso, volvió a echar la tela sobre el cuerpo, cerró la portezuela con un azote, buscó a gatas la botella azul y al devolverla a su sitio, se reanudó el mecanismo que ocultó de nuevo aquella tumba clandestina. 

Cuando salió de la cava, estaba atribulado y perdido, sentía el sonido de la lluvia dentro de su cabeza, el aullido del viento, el ulular del búho blanco que remontó un vuelo violento cuando él, corrió de vuelta a la mansión. Su mente febril lo sumergió en un estado de delirio. Imaginaba a su padre ocultando el cuerpo de aquel muchacho, después de haberlo apuñalado o estrangulado. 

A tropiezos, llegó hasta la cocina, rompió la boca de una botella de vino tinto contra la orilla de la mesa y bebió directamente de los cristales afilados. Bebió sin pausas, apurado, el vino rojo le escurrió por el cuello hasta el pecho y le manchó la camisa como si fuera sangre fría. 

Aquel torbellino de locura lo arrastró hasta la inconsciencia.


	4. Girando la llave

Cuando despertó,  tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la madera dura de la mesa de la cocina. Su espalda se quejó cuando se enderezó y sintió asco del sabor amargo y reposado que tenía en la boca.

 

Sus ojos dolían ante la presencia de la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, y alumbraba el cadáver de la botella vacía.

 

Cadáver.

 

Sitió nauseas, pero las controló a base de fuerza de voluntad. Arrastró los pies hasta el cuarto de baño donde  había una ánfora llena de agua fresca. Mientras se lavaba, intentó echar atrás los recuerdos de la fatídica noche, pero era imposible no pensar en el hallazgo de la cava, en esa cara preciosa escondida bajo la trampilla empolvada.

 

Cuando terminó de asearse, subió  las escaleras principales hasta el cuarto de su padre. Tomó ropa limpia de su closet y se  vistió. El mal sabor de su boca  había desaparecido y ahora, era reemplazado por una jaqueca persistente. Maldijo en voz baja  sintiéndose débil.

 

Los golpes emocionales siempre son más feroces que los físicos.

 

No le apetecía desayunar, tampoco quería regresar a la cava, aunque sabía que eventualmente tendría que hacerlo.  Se miró al espejo mientras se ataba una cinta negra debajo del cuello alto y almidonado de su camisa blanca. Por un momento, creyó estar mirando a su padre. Recordó las palabras del señor Kent:

 

“ _Por todos los santos, eres tan parecido a él_ ”

 

La complexión, el cabello, los trazos elegantes  de la cara. Si, se parecía a su padre, pero en ningún modo, deseaba ser como él.

 

Al salir de la casa, pasó de largo el desorden de la cocina, ya tendría tiempo de pagarle a alguna mujer porque se hiciera cargo de la limpieza. Ahora, había un asunto más apremiante.

 

El cadáver.

 

Las preguntas se agolpaban  en  su cabeza, quién era el chico,  ¿lo  habrían conocido en el pueblo?, cuánto tiempo llevaba escondido ahí. Mientras caminaba sobre el suelo de grava y tierra, trató de hacer memoria sobre lo último que sabía sobre su padre:  Bruce era un hombre de costumbres arraigadas y de   rutinas severas, tenía un horario  para cada día que respetaba con estricta exactitud. Se relacionaba poco con las personas y sus amigos podían contarse con  una sola mano de dedos faltantes. Nunca había llevado mujeres a la casa, tampoco muchachos, aunque un par de veces había escuchado rumores sobre aquello. Recordaba que, siendo niño, había callado con un puñetazo al hijo del panadero que había  repetido una broma soez sobre su padre y su gusto por los caballeros.

 

Se decían tantas cosas sobre Bruce Wayne… pero nunca lo habían llamado asesino y quizá aquello era lo único que si había sido.

 

Necesitaba charlar con alguien, alguien que no fuera a contarle un montón de  mentiras con la intención de hacerse el interesante, alguien que no fuera un charlatán ni un idiota y que pudiera darle algunas respuestas a sus preguntas.

 

El padre Jason Todd.

 

La pequeña iglesia de Gotham era una construcción gris de piedra  tallada con relieves hermosos, la fachada principal estaba enmarcada por dos  torres octagonales, la torre de la derecha, era también, el campanario.

Damian entró por el portón principal que estaba abierto,  se santiguo  con respeto  y comenzó a andar entre los rayos de luz que se derramaban entre los pilares que custodiaban el pasillo principal del atrio. Sus pasos resonaban, aumentados por el eco. El ruido de su andar  llamó la atención de un hombre que estaba  admirando un figura santa.

 

— Buen día, Damian. Que inesperada sorpresa.

 

El capitán tuvo que contener sus deseos de chasquear la lengua  ante la sonrisa amable del señor Kent.  

 

— ¿Has venido a  solicitar una misa  por el alma de tu padre? — El señor Kent insistió en su intento de construir una charla. — Él nunca fue un hombre religioso.

 

Damian tomó aire de forma profunda. Ese hombre lo exasperaba. No comprendía su odiosa necesidad de charlar con él como si fueran viejos amigos.

 

— ¿Ha visto al Padre Todd? —Cuando el capitán preguntó, se sorprendió  del sonido ronco de su voz y  se sintió como si llevara años sin  hablar— Necesito tener unas palabras con él.

 

Clark Kent le sonrió, como si no le molestara su rudeza y su evidente desagrado.

 

— Está afuera, en la  huerta. Le gusta  el trabajo de campo, creo que…  
  


—Le agradezco mucho señor Kent, que tenga un buen día.

 

Damian abandonó el lugar de inmediato, caminando a prisa para evitar ser alcanzado por el molesto hombre.

 

Encontró al padre Todd, tal como el señor Kent le había indicado.

 

Detrás de la iglesia,  estaba el terreno que pertenecía también  al clero, ahí, había tierras de labor, algunos parrocos conseguían ayuda del pueblo para trabajarlas, pero Jason Todd prefería hacerlo por sí mismo. Vestía de forma común, sin la sotana, sus botas estaban llenas de lodo y su  camisa estaba oscurecida en algunas zonas  a causa del sudor. Tenía un azadón en las manos y lo usaba con habilidad, levantándolo y clavándolo en la tierra fértil una y otra vez, a cada movimiento, sus brazos  se tensaban pronunciando sus músculos fuertes. Claramente,  no era un hombre convencional de Dios.

 

— Buen día, Padre — Damian saludó de forma respetuosa quedándose fuera de la zona de labranza  para no arruinar los surcos perfectos. — Soy…

 

— Damian Wayne, lo sé. Todo el  pueblo habla de usted —Jason le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y soltó el azadón, se limpió la frente con un trapo que llevaba amarrado a la cintura y caminó en su dirección— ¿En qué puedo servirlo, Capitán?

 

— Me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted, sobre mi padre.

 

— Que en paz descanse — Fue la respuesta automática del sacerdote que se persignó y detuvo su andar frente a Damian, mirándolo a los ojos que eran verdes como los  suyos aunque  en un tono distinto— Si se pregunta sobre  el cumplimiento de sus últimas voluntades, quédese en paz. Seguí las instrucciones del señor Wayne al pie de la letra,  fue enterrado en el lugar dispuesto a la hora dispuesta. Y desde luego, no pagó por ninguna misa.

 

Damian sonrió  ligeramente y el padre le correspondió el gesto. Había un agrado natural entre ambos.

 

— ¿Sabe usted si mi padre tuvo visitas en los días previos a su muerte?          

 

La pregunta tomó al párroco por sorpresa, sin duda no esperaba algo como aquello. Hizo memoria.

 

— No, no mucha gente lo visitaba, además sus vecinos me lo hubieran dicho. Ya habrá notado usted que por aquí, todo se sabe, lo que fue, lo que es y hasta lo que no ha sido.

 

Damian asintió, era una buena manera de decir que todos en el pueblo no eran más que un grupo de chismosos.

 

— Entonces… ¿Sabe usted si mi padre realizó algún viaje en el último mes?

 

Para el sacerdote, las preguntas no tenían mucho sentido. La gente acudía a él muchas veces en busca de guía espiritual, todos le temían a las llamas del infierno y por un momento, Jason había pensado que quizá, el joven Wayne estaba preocupado por el buen descanso del alma de su padre.

 

— Que yo sepa, Bruce Wayne tenía años sin salir de Gotham. ¿Hay algo qué lo esté molestando, Capitán?

 

Damian negó con calma, sin querer poner nada en evidencia.

 

— No, en lo absoluto. He encontrado la casa  y las tierras de mi familia en buen estado. Pero deseaba saber un poco de lo que hizo mi padre en sus últimos días.

 

— Bueno, no hay mucho que contar al respecto. Su padre  acostumbraba guardar sus secretos para sí mismo, nunca se confesó — Se rio— Una vez intenté disuadirlo al respecto y me  cerró la puerta en  la cara. Quizá el señor Clark Kent podría hablarle más de él que yo. En los últimos años se volvieron  amigos, íntimos.

 

Un brilló extraño recorrió los ojos  verdes del sacerdote al  final de sus palabras.

 

Damian carraspeó para aclararse un poco la garganta. Respiró de forma profunda  y obvió un suspiro.

 

 — Reverendo, ¿Cree usted que mi padre era una buena persona?

 

Aquella pregunta no era parte de su interrogatorio, pero necesitaba hacerla. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que Bruce Wayne no se había convertido en un monstruo durante los últimos años de su vida. Se sentía responsable por haberlo dejado solo, por haberse marchado a la ciudad. ¿Lo había condenado con su ausencia?

 

El reverendo se tomó un instante para responder.

— Creo que, Bruce Wayne obedecía a sus deseos y su naturaleza  de una forma en que jamás obedeció las leyes terrenales o celestiales. Y creo, que en los últimos momentos de su vida, fue un hombre feliz.

 

_“Un hombre feliz, pero no un hombre bueno”_

Damian apreció la respuesta, el reverendo le puso una mano en el hombro de forma conciliadora, no había querido mentir para complacerlo.

 

 

Después de la conversación con el reverendo Todd, la sensación de intriga y angustia  disminuyó, pero ahora,  estaba un poco más seguro de que su padre había asesinado al muchacho de la cava.

 

Paseó un poco por la plaza central,  comió  estofado en la taberna y se bebió una jarra de cerveza corriente. En el mercado compró un par de panecillos y se sentó en la vieja fuente apagada  desmenuzando uno para alimentar a las palomas.

 

Intentó charlar con un hombre para averiguar si había algún rumor aquellos días, sobre un  joven desaparecido alguna familia que hubiera perdido un hijo. Pero en Gotham  siempre había rumores sobre desgracias y criaturas horribles que secuestraban niños. Cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar sobre los búhos come hombres de los bosques, Damian le obsequió una moneda y se puso en pie para marcharse.

 

Pasado el mediodía, el clima se tornó bochornoso. La herrería estaba cerrada, así que esperaba que Conner  estuviera con Olsen resolviendo lo de la rueda de su carro. Por curiosidad, buscó al chico de las flores y lo encontró riendo y coqueteando con un par de palafreneros.

 

Al verlo, Tim cortó la cháchara y corrió a su encuentro.   
  


—Caballero,  ¿Desea algunas flores?

 

Le sonrió  y sacando un pequeño ramo de  jazmines se lo puso en la mano, deteniendo su tacto   cálido contra su piel. Damian apartó la mano, pero buscó en su bolsa y sacó una moneda de plata, idéntica a la que  el herrero le había dado  el día interior. Los ojos de Tim se abrieron con codicia, su sonrisa se volvió más suave y  sus modos, más sugerentes,  estiró la mano para tomar la moneda y Damian la alejó de él.

 

El vendedor de flores hizo un puchero.

 

— ¿Conocías a Bruce Wayne?

 

— ¿Su Padre?

 

— ¿Acaso había otro Bruce Wayne en Gotham, muchacho tonto?

 

Tim frunció las cejas pero luego,  deshizo el gesto y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

 

— ¿Quiere saber si me acosté alguna vez con su padre?

 

Damian sintió como si Tim le hubiera dado una bofetada. No había pensado en aquella posibilidad, simplemente había creído que podía comprar algo de información. El  florista parecía muy sociable y encantador,   a simple vista se notaba que era capaz de hacer hablar hasta a un muerto.

 

— No, lo que quiero es que me cuentes todo lo que  has escuchado de él.

 

Tim se rio.

 

— Yo solo sé, lo que sabe todo el mundo. Vivía solo y aislado en su enorme casa, pero siempre me compraba flores. Gardenias. Un par de meses antes de morir, me pidió que lo ayudará a cuidar de su jardín. Quería flores nuevas, dijo que al búho blanco le gustaban las flores.

 

El corazón de Damian  redobló su ritmo.  Recordaba el búho blanco sobre la puerta de la cava.

 

— ¿Cuál búho blanco? — Presionó.

Tim se encogió de hombros y volvió a meter en la canasta su ramillete de jazmines.

 

— No lo sé.  El señor Wayne nunca fue un gran conversador, pero me hizo arreglar sus jardines para el búho blanco. El me daba monedas por mi trabajo y mi silencio. Era un buen hombre, no se parecía en nada a usted.

 

 Tim le dedicó una mirada de desdén, ni siquiera mostró más interés en la moneda de plata con la que lo había tentado. El chico  de las flores se alejó con más orgullo que una reina insultada.

 

Damian se dedicó a vagar sin rumbo, cavilando sobre las palabras de Tim  y el reverendo Todd.

El búho blanco, la llave, la cerradura, el muchacho muerto de la cava, los secretos de su padre. Todo ello le atribulaba, parecía que Bruce Wayne había dejado  un camino de migajas para él, pero no eran suficientes para hacerlo comprender. ¿Cuál era  su verdadero deseo? Quizá todo lo que Bruce había deseado era que Damian se encargara de mantener limpió su nombre deshaciéndose del cadáver para que nadie más diera con él. Pero entonces ¿Qué significado tenían la llave y la cerradura?  Y  ¿Por qué arreglaría el jardín para un búho blanco? ¡Nada tenía sentido!

 

Sumido en sus pensamientos oscuros, comenzó a imaginar que quizá el jardín también estaba lleno de cadáveres, quizá el búho blanco rondaba la casa Wayne en busca de carroña.  Sus pasos lo llevaron de regreso a su hogar, se sorprendió de haber caminado con aquel rumbo sin  proponérselo.  El tiempo  había consumido el día, los colores ocres de un pacífico atardecer se dibujaban en el horizonte.

 

Damian se quedó de pie en medio del camino entre la cava y la casa. Se tocó el pecho y adivinó el tacto de la llave de plata  que ahora le parecía que pesaba una tonelada. Nunca había sido cobarde… pero tenía miedo de girar la llave.

 

Dio un paso hacia la cava, pensó en Bruce limpiando su frente del sudor de la fiebre, otro paso y pensó en su padre  leyéndole un cuento, un paso más y pudo sentir los brazos de Bruce estrechándolo con amor fraternal  para calmar su llanto infantil, buscó valor en los recuerdos y atravesó la puerta de la  bodega de vinos.

 

La  húmeda oscuridad volvió a abrazarlo, igual que la noche anterior. Bajó prácticamente a ciegas hasta poder encender  la lámpara de aceite con un fosforo. Se tomó su tiempo para encender  una a una las velas del candelabro  de mano. Se sentía en medio de un ritual, como si cada uno de sus movimientos debiera ser cuidadosamente llevado a cabo.

Recorrió los pasillos en busca de la botella azul y cuando la encontró se tomó un momento de calma antes de removerla de su lugar y escuchar, otra vez, el sonido de los engranajes  ocultos que revelaban la trampilla del suelo. 

 

Se arrodilló despacio, medio invadido por una actitud reverente que era incapaz de calmar  el furioso ritmo de su corazón. Volvió a dudar sobre aquello, pero  se obligó a enfrentarlo. Levantó la trampilla  y se vio frente a frente con el cadáver del muchacho. 

 

Era hermoso, como la luna llena a mitad del cielo azul, suspendido entre la tarde y un anochecer sin nubes. 

 

La mano del capitán Damian Wayne, tembló sobre la llave mientras se la descolgaba del cuello.

 

“ _Cuando gires la llave, lo comprenderás todo”_

_“Creo que, Bruce Wayne obedecía a sus deseos y su naturaleza  de una forma en que jamás obedeció las leyes terrenales o celestiales”_

_“Quería flores nuevas, dijo que al búho blanco le gustaban las flores”_

 

La pequeña llave de plata entró en la cerradura del pecho con facilidad. Damian jadeó y contuvo el aliento mientras  obligaba a su mano temblorosa a girarla poco a poco.

 

Crack, crack, crack.

 

El sonido metálico era similar al de una cuerda de reloj, la llave dio varios giros marcados de cuarto en cuarto, hasta que  fue imposible girarla más.  El capitán retiró la llave de la cerradura y  en aquella ocasión lo sobresaltó el sonido de un tic-tac. Curioso, se inclinó sobre el pecho del cadáver y pegó la oreja contra la piel fría.

 

Algo estaba pasando ahí dentro.  De forma inesperada, sintió una mano sobre su cabello y escuchó una voz  clara y amorosa que pronunció una sola cosa.

 

— ¿Bruce?

 

Damian se echó hacía atrás con hosquedad, sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando al cadáver que acababa de hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este es uno de esos momentos donde me emociona mi propia historia! *Risa nerviosa* Creo que a partir de aquí las cosas serán más sencillas de narrar (∫˘▽˘)∫   
> Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguen interesadas en este relato, sus kudos y sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, así que, por favor, síganlos compartiendo (~˘▾˘)~


	5. El Búho blanco.

El aire de la cava era insuficiente, denso, difícil de respirar. Jadeaba y resoplaba tratando de hacerlo entrar por su boca o su nariz. 

Su mente lógica trataba de tomar el control de la situación. Su voz interior le exigía dominarse, controlar el estado de shock en el que estaba sumergido y recuperar el mando sobre su cuerpo. Una sola palabra se derramaba por las orillas de su fracturada comprensión. 

“¡Imposible, imposible, imposible!”

La pensó tanto y con tanta fuerza, que terminó por pronunciarlo. 

—Imposible… — Jadeó la palabra. Sus pupilas dilatadas temblaban, sentía la garganta llena de polvo y toda su valentía se había ido al demonio. 

El precioso cadáver reanimado dejó caer la cabeza hacía un lado, como una muñeca que no tiene fuerza en el cuello e inclina la cabeza sobre su propio hombro. Pero el gesto del cadáver era más fluido, consciente, premeditado.   
Con calma movió los brazos hacía arriba, enlazó las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos y se estiró como si estuviera despertando de una siesta. Su piel de nácar era flexible, obedecía el movimiento de los músculos debajo de ella.   
El cadáver se levantó y un montón de polvo se derramó de su cabello y de la única ropa que vestía. Un pantalón de manta, en color negro, atado a la cintura por un simple lazo de amarre flojo y descuidado. 

Damian se fijó en aquello, en la piel desnuda del pecho, en los pezones rosados y tensos y sobre todo, en la cerradura de plata incrustada en aquella piel. Algo tan elegante, algo tan precioso como aquel muchacho muerto, solo podía ser demoniaco. Su mente lo obligó a desterrar toda la lógica. Tenía que enfocarse en detalles banales, mundanos, o de lo contrario acabaría por perder la razón.   
— ¿Bruce? 

El muchacho le sonrió y dio un paso hacia él. Damian retrocedió dos. 

— ¡Cúbrete! — Le ordenó alzando la voz. Se sorprendió de la claridad con la que pudo pronunciar las palabras. 

Sí, aquello estaba bien. Concentrarse en cosas menores le ayudaba a ignorar que todo aquello era una escena imposible y que, sin embargo, estaba sucediendo. 

— ¡Ponte algo encima! — Insistió y miró con cierto asombro como el muchacho se agachaba para recoger la manta que antes le cubriera como mortaja y se envolvía en ella. Aquello le pareció muy apropiado.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos. A la luz de las velas y de las lámparas de aceite, los ojos del muchacho eran del color del oro pulido. Extraños, como todo en él. Esos ojos lo estaban escrutando, de pies a cabeza, de forma inteligente y descarada. 

— Tú no eres Bruce — La voz tenía un tono fluido, más agudo que grave. Juvenil. 

Damian no respondió y ante su más absoluta sorpresa y horror, el cadáver reanimado lo empujó a un lado para quitarlo del camino y comenzó a alejarse. Se movía en la cava con soltura y familiaridad, se hizo con una lámpara para alumbrarse más el camino y comenzó a subir las escaleras para salir de ahí. 

Damian necesitó un instante para reaccionar, fue detrás de él de inmediato y alcanzó a verlo salir. Se precipitó hacía las escaleras, las subió de dos en dos y salió de la cava. 

Se vio deslumbrado por la luz crepuscular. 

— ¡BRUCE! ¡¿BRUCE, DONDE ESTAS?!

Miró al muchacho detenerse frente a la casa y gritar a viva voz. Su aspecto era espectral, demasiado etéreo, con esa luz que derrama el día al convertirse en noche, recortando la silueta de aquella aparición que parecía humano. Pero no lo era, no podía serlo, aún si su voz se iba llenando de confusa desesperación ante la ausencia de respuesta a sus llamados. 

Caminó a la puerta principal de la casa y trató de abrirla pero la encontró trabada. — ¡Bruce, abre la puerta! ¡Sal de la casa! ¿Olvidaste darme cuerda otra vez? ¡BRUCE!

Damian apretó los puños, recobró el valor, impulsado por el enojo y anduvo hasta el muchacho que no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su padre. Lo sujetó del brazo y lo sintió real y frío. Tiró de él para atraer su atención por la fuerza y sus ojos chocaron con la mirada asustada de color oro. 

— Mi padre está muerto —Le soltó a la cara, con un incisivo deseo de venganza. 

Estaba furioso con aquel muchacho por ser el secreto de su padre. Por llamarlo con familiaridad y cariño, como si estuviera buscando en Bruce Wayne, a un hombre que Damian nunca llegó a conocer. Pudo ver que el rostro de facciones bonitas sufría una cruenta transformación a causa del dolor. Como si sus palabras hubieran alcanzado directamente su corazón, o en todo caso, lo que sea que se hallara debajo de la cerradura de plata en su pecho. 

— Mientes… 

— Acostumbro no mentir en relación a la muerte de mi padre— Damian sonrió con crueldad al ver que los ojos de oro se llenaban de miseria. 

El chico de la cava se soltó de él, se sacudió como una fiera y echó a correr a la puerta trasera. Damian lo siguió, la luna ya comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo. El breve momento de luz crepuscular se había terminado y todo comenzaba a sumergirse en una terrible oscuridad. 

Entraron a la casa. El muchacho fue directo a la estancia, la chimenea estaba apagada y los muebles seguían cubiertos con sabanas. Al no encontrar a nadie ahí, fue hacía las escaleras, las subió a la carrera, Damian iba detrás, mirando su desesperación. Esperando de forma paciente que aquella criatura se diera cuenta de que su adorado demonio benefactor, estaba muerto. 

La puerta de la habitación de Bruce se abrió con un estruendo y golpeó la pared para dejarles el paso libre. Aun dominaba todo el desorden de libros y cosas que Damian había hecho a su llegada. El ambiente era silencioso, reposado y solitario. Entre las sombras que se vertían por las esquinas y la luz de la luna que entraba a raudales por la ventana. Algo pareció convencer al muchacho de la cava porque dejó de llamar el nombre de Bruce y pareció apagarse de pronto como si Damian nunca le hubiera dado cuerda. Se movió más lento pero sin que su cuerpo perdiera elegancia y fluidez. Se acostó en la cama abandonada y abrazó una almohada hundiendo la cara en ella. 

El heredero Wayne cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recargó en uno de los grandes doseles de la cama. Chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada. 

La imagen en la cama hubiera conmovido a cualquiera, el muchacho de la cava parecía aún más pequeño en el amplio lecho, se aferraba al almohadón con tanta fuerza que temblaba de pies a cabeza y luego, comenzó a llorar. Damian no podía ver su cara pero escuchaba sus sollozos. Eran como los de un amante con el corazón roto. 

Lo dejó llorar durante varios minutos. Le concedió su duelo o lo que sea que fuera aquello. Se mantuvo en silencio y fue a sentarse en el diván que estaba frente a la ventana, y siguió esperando hasta que el muchacho apartó la cara de la almohada y lo miró desde la cama con una expresión de terrible melancolía. 

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Damián comenzó el interrogatorio con voz monocorde. No es que alguno de los dos tuviera muchas opciones. Pues en aquel momento, Bruce era una soga gruesa que los ataba uno al otro en búsqueda de respuestas. 

El muchacho de la cava se sentó, se talló los ojos para despejarlos de las lágrimas y el sentimiento le hizo exhalar un suspiró entre cortado— Richard… mi nombre es Richard ¿Tú… eres Damian? 

El capitán asintió— ¿Mi padre te habló de mí? — Ahora fue Richard quién respondió con una afirmación silenciosa— ¿Qué eres? 

La pregunta pareció confundir a Richard que se sentó y se recargó contra la cabecera manteniendo entre sus brazos el almohadón. 

— Soy una persona, naturalmente. 

— Las personas no tiene cerraduras en el pecho — Damian lo acusó alzando una ceja.   
Richard se sonrojó y apretó más la almohada contra sí mismo, cubriéndose. 

— Soy una persona especial —Declaró ofendido, levantó un poco la barbilla pero entonces, pareció recordar algo y volvió a bajar la mirada de forma miserable— Eso decía Bruce… — Su vista se volvió a nublar a causa de las lágrimas. 

Damian chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y desvió la mirada. No quería ver aquellas lágrimas y tampoco estaba de humor para escuchar más sollozos. 

— ¿Qué relación tenías con mi padre? ¿Cómo funciona la cosa en tu pecho? No eres una persona ¿Qué eres? 

La lluvia de preguntas, hizo que Richard apretara los dientes, aguantara el llanto y de forma, totalmente imprevista, arrojó la almohada contra aquel sujeto cruel. 

— Dame la llave — Demando bajando de la cama — Esa llave es mía, dámela — Extendió la mano de forma demandante. 

Damian solo había tenido que moverse hacia un lado para evitar el golpe de la almohada. Ahora, veía a Richard hacer aquella absurda demanda— Mi padre me heredó la llave. Por lo tanto, es mía. 

— ¡NO LO ES! ¡ES MI LLAVE! ¡DAMELA! —Agitó la mano para enfatizar sus palabras y entonces, el capitán de ojos verdes se puso en pie. El hijo de Bruce era más alto que él y tenía una presencia rapaz… con un halo de violencia contenida. Dick retrocedió un paso por instinto— La llave es mía… la necesito. Es mía. 

Damian le dedicó una sonrisa breve, desapasionada y fría— La llave de tu cerradura es un legado de mi padre. Me pertenece, igual que me pertenecen los objetos de esta casa. Tus condiciones de… existencia, están condicionadas a la llave ¿cierto? ¿Qué pasa si no te doy cuerda de forma regular? 

Richard sintió que todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones en un gemido asustado y sorprendido. 

— Me atrevo a aventurar que volverías a tu estado catatónico — Cuando Richard intentó retroceder un pasó más. Damian lo atrapó, lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo jalo para hacerlo chocar contra su cuerpo. Sentirlo tangible y verlo asustado, le tranquilizaba. Quizá después de todo, el muchacho no era una obra del demonio— Voy a quedarme con está llave y dispondré de ella como yo crea conveniente, hasta que tú me otorgues todas las respuestas que deseo. De ahora en más, considérate parte del mobiliario, como el secreter o el armario. 

La respiración de Richard se aceleró. Su mirada se llenó de furiosa desesperación y se abalanzó sobre el capitán. 

— ¡No puedes disponer de mi vida, la llave es mía! ¡LA LLAVE ES MIA! 

Forcejearon, las uñas de Richard alcanzaron la cara de Damian. Chocaron contra el diván, cayeron sobre las puertas dobles de la ventana que se abrieron y rodaron hacía el balcón. Damian metió las piernas entre ambos para quitarse a Richard de encima y lo empujó con fuerza hacía atrás. 

La cadena de la llave hizo un insignificante sonido al quebrarse pues Richard la tenía enredada en los dedos cuando Damian lo había empujado. La llave brilló en el aire, el tiempo se detuvo mientras ambos la veían precipitarse por la orilla del balcón.

Richard contuvo el aliento y de pronto, el puño de Damian se cerró sobre la pequeña llave de plata salvándola de caer hacía la hierba del jardín. Ambos se desplomaron en el suelo, respirando aliviados. Se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que eran dependientes uno del otro y que mientras esa llave siguiera en el puño del capitán Damian Wayne. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera separarlos. 

Había un mar de dudas entre ambos y en aquel balcón bajo el cielo de media noche. Damian y Richard sintieron que el viento llevaba el recuerdo de Bruce Wayne, intoxicándolos. Obligándolos a seguir, las reglas de su juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la enorme tardanza con la actualización de esta historia. Pasaron un montón de cosas que no viene al caso contar. Espero que nadie haya pensando que la había abandonado ;3; 
> 
> Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña actualización. Siendo honesta no la he pasado por revisión así que puede contener más errores de lo normal, pero no quería retrasarme más con el capitulo. Muchas gracias a quienes sigan leyendo este relato y a los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos~

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo de esta historia.   
> Estoy emocionada de poder compartirla con ustedes, sus kudos y sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos.  
> (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


End file.
